


Fanfiction about Amelia after 14x03 - Third and last part of the sequel

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: I’ve been asked for a part 3 so here you go, but that’s the end of it !I know you mostly wanted a conversation between Mer and Amelia, but Maggie and Owen are also in it. Since we talked about the similarities between Mer and Amelia not saying goodbye to their brother/sister, I thought about it and found another parallel, which I used too in the story.I hope you'll like it ! I don't know how to warn you it's ready though so hopefully you'll come back and see this !
Relationships: Maggie Pierce/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Amelia Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 1





	Fanfiction about Amelia after 14x03 - Third and last part of the sequel

Since Amelia got rid of her tumor, she was back at Meredith’s place. The first minutes she got there, Meredith glared at her and Arizona, obviously puzzled by the newly formed friendship.

To Amelia’s relief, she never said anything though. Instead, she just let Amelia in and told her she still had her old room if she wanted to go rest before dinner. But her sister just knew she was dying to ask.

She just wasn’t ready to display everything. Yet.

The first days were like walking on egg shells. She got quickly exasperated by the longing looks, especially from Maggie who had concern written all over her face.

It was so obvious how she tried not to look like her worried self, although she failed everytime. So, at some point, Amelia knew she would have her barging into her room, “demanding” to know everything.

And after days quelling her fears, Maggie finally knocked at her door, looking restive. Her trepidation couldn’t go away, and it had started to drive her mad. 

Just like Amelia had guessed, every scenario came through her mind while she tried to put the pieces together. Each but the one that really occurred.

\- Amelia, can we talk ? She asked, gently.

Although her interlocutor was perfectly aware of what was on her mind, she simply nodded, waiting for her to express it. Maggie had a tendency to fret over many things, and this time, she was right to get worked up.

But Amelia wasn’t about to confess about it before she even spoke her mind. She knew the woman well enough by now to realize she needed to vent about what was gnawing at her first.

\- Look, I tried to give you space but... You’ve been MIA for a while and now you’ve just returned and... we were worried sick, we thought you had relapse or worse. I mean, we did see you at the hospital for a while, and then you were just gone... Are you okay ?

At those words, Amelia couldn’t repress a smile. Her heart grew softer, understanding once more how much she meant to that woman standing in front of her. And even though her silence tormented her, she still had one thing on her thoughts : her well being.

\- That’s what a real sister has to feel like, she couldn’t help but reply inwardly.

With a soft but sad look, Amelia patted the place in bed next to her, ready to come clean about everything. Not far from here, Meredith had come closer to the scene.

Far less obvious about her feelings, she still wondered what went wrong with her sister the past few months. And although she would have a hard time admitting it, she need to know as much.

So she eavesdropped on their conversation, hoping not to get caught. 

\- I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna rip the bandage off. Maggie, I... I didn’t relapse. But worse did happen. I had a tumor. A brain tumor.

\- What ?

Hidden from them, Meredith’s eyes grew wider upon hearing this. She almost gave her presence away, ready to gasp from this sudden reveal. Never in a million years could have she guessed that kind of truth.

Especially since Amelia sometimes couldn’t help but blurt out emotions. On each side of the wall, both Ellis’s daughters felt a pang realizing she might have been in such a dark place not to reach out.

But as Maggie fell silent for a bit, Amelia grew queasy. Within reason, she could sense her admission was rankling with her. Going through this on her own might not have been the best move on her part.

Even if that’s what she needed at the time. Or so she felt. 

But her found family was visibly hurt by this. And with that, Amelia was thrown into remorse. She looked down, not knowing what to say. But the more her sister kept quiet, the more it frightened her. 

As surprised subdued though, Maggie snapped out of it and threw herself at the neurosurgeon, wrapping her in her arms with tears in her eyes. Squeezing tightly, she let out full heart-wrenching sobs, not able to hold it anymore. 

Amelia first froze, then as relief washed over her, returned the embrace, grateful.

\- I’m so sorry, Maggie. I never meant to hide from you or hurt you.

\- I... 

Maggie tried to speak, but her voice got caught in her throat. Amelia rubbed her back, waiting for her to calm down. 

She smiled thinking of how much heart she always had. For a cardio surgeon, this was pretty much fitting, she couldn’t help but thought.

Just like irony made her get a brain tumor. The universe seemed to like throwing puns at their specialties.

\- I wish you’d said something. I could have been here for you, you know. She finally managed to voice once the initial shock had passed.

\- I know you would have. I just... needed to get through this on my own, somehow. If you can understand... Having you with me would have been too close to home. 

Although she couldn’t understand it, Maggie still nodded, trying to get past this. If this was how her heart sibling had wanted to recover, then who was she to judge ? 

She had no idea what she would have felt then, learning she had a tumor in her head. But there was something that still made her feel even worse, and she needed Amelia to hear it. 

\- And what if you died ? Do you have any idea how it would feel for Mer and I to get that kind of news without ever knowing you were sick in the first place ? Because Mer might not be the best at displaying her feelings, but she does care too !

Amelia flinched at those words, staring at her feet again, ashamed. Not far from them, Meredith felt called out, even though Maggie had no idea she was nearby. 

\- You’re right. I’m sorry, genuinely replied Amelia. But I’m gonna need time getting my life back in order, and I would want my sisters by my side. If you’ll still have me.

No matter how hard Maggie wanted to stay mad, she just couldn’t give her sister the cold shoulder. Especially not after all she overcame recently. 

Pulling her closer, she sighed while Amelia was overwhelmed with love again. She could never say how thankful she was for that sisterhood which blessed her life since she arrived in Seattle.

Leaving LA might have uprooted her at the time, but she found acceptance here as well. 

\- Of course I’ll have you. I’m mad, but I can’t possibly know how it feels to deal with this. You’re entitled to handle it how you see fit. Just... I’m sad I couldn’t be here for you, that’s all.

\- You’re here now.

Cutting the embrace, she gazed at her with concern, scanning her eyes.

\- You’re okay now though, right ?

\- Tumor free. Ask Tom, he was so cocky about it, he might want another occasion to brag.

Maggie chuckled. Although she barely met her mentor, she could picture this perfectly. Koracick felt arrogant enough already in the few minutes she was introduced, between two corridors. 

\- Well, at least you weren’t alone. It felt odd though, seeing you hanging out so much with Arizona and the Delucas.

\- To be honest, we weren’t so close before all this, so it was weird at first. But they’re really good friends and people you can rely on. They’ve been helping me a lot.

Smiling fondly at this, Maggie’s heart reached solace at the idea that someone supported her through these awful times. 

\- Well, you need to tell me everything, she demanded, getting up. I mean it. It’s popcorn and Amelia story time tonight, alright ?

\- Sounds like a plan, Amelia smiled. 

\- I’ll go heat one bag up, you go fetch Mer ?

Amelia opened her mouth to protest, but felt suddenly shy about it. She had not spoken to Meredith yet, and she didn’t know if it was the best time to let the cat out of the bag.

Not to mention, was she ready for it ? Telling Maggie was a thing. But Mer, was something else. Oblivious to having her spying, she felt unsure about it.

Still stuck listening, Meredith panicked though when Maggie started to move, and tried to leave quickly. But in her agitation, she made the wood creak under her feet. 

\- Damn it, she blurted out, frustrated.

That’s when both her roommates came to witness her, froze on the spot.

\- Mer ? Maggie called out.

Meredith just stayed there, not answering, completely mortified.

\- Were you just spying on us ? Couldn’t help but point out Amelia, obviously scoffing.

Meredith cursed between her teeth, suddenly not liking Amelia’s lack of filter. 

\- Shut up, she replied before reaching the stairs, disappearing one floor under. 

But the tone she used didn’t even sound harsh at all. And the sisters smiled at each other, knowing perfectly that Meredith's heart was finally in the right place.

Amelia and her might have had their differences. But not only had the latter improved a lot lately, Amelia also always knew how much she cared. Even though she did a terrible job showing it.

And she realized then she needed to talk to her as well. The sooner the better.

\- 

That why she went to Meredith’s bedroom the very next day, hoping she wouldn’t get rejected. Although the general surgeon became far more gracious since Megan’s return from the dead, she still had her pride.

But to Amelia’s utmost surprise, she just invited her to come calmly once she spotted her sister on the threshold of her room. 

\- Hi. Do you have a minute ?

\- Sure. What is it ? 

The neurosurgeon sighed, convinced the woman knew perfectly well the reason of her presence. Even though she wished for her not to play dumb, she might have been deserving it this time. 

She owed her some explanation. She just had no idea where to start.

\- I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you. I just had no idea how.

\- It’s fine, really.

Meredith brushed it off. But Amelia knew her well enough to realize she was still a bit mad about this. Not to mention, she was the last to know. That had to sting a little.

\- Truth be told, I was a bit more scared to talk to you about this.

For the whole time she was talking, Meredith had avoided eye contact, seemingly busy with tiding her room. When she heard this, she stopped in her tracks, staring at her. 

Suddenly, she frowned, looking puzzled.

\- Why ?

\- Are you kidding ? You haven’t been my number one fan ! She chuckled.

When Meredith seemed to have no choice but to approve, she saw her body language relaxing a little. So she kept going before she could change her mind about having a long overdue heartfelt moment with her.

\- Also, I might need to talk about the details at some point and I didn’t want to rub salt in an ancient wound.

\- What does that even mean ? Meredith asked, confused.

Amelia sighed and looked down for a second, before closing the distance to sit on Meredith’s bed. The latter followed, now fully listening.

\- I’ve forgot about Derek. How he died. I woke up from the surgery and I asked for him, and everyone was looking at me with a worried look. It took a bit of time to come back to me. It was awful. I didn’t want to talk to you about it because you’ve suffered enough. I didn’t want to remind you. 

Meredith softened hearing this, grateful for her sister to have been so considerate about this. But also, she felt sad she thought she couldn’t confide in her because of it.

So Meredith had to say something, to show her what was important. Especially because what she had to confess could make them even closer than before. They had already started to mend their relationship, but now, it could be for good.

They could finally rely on each other more. And she would be damned if she did not let her little sister see this, after she almost died and got ripped from her world forever.

All the while she was badmouthing her behind her back, thinking she fell into addiction once more. Which she felt tremendously guilty about. Even though it came from a place of concern which had slightly turned into anger.

\- Did you know I had another sister ? Before you. Before Maggie.

Amelia stared at her, surprised. She never talked about this before.

\- Lexie died in the plane crash where Arizona lost her leg. And I didn’t remember it either. After the crash, I arrived in the hospital, after days in the woods. I was dehydrated, borderline crazy. I asked after her. I asked where she was. My brain couldn’t remind me she died under that plane.

She felt hurt all over again, remembering about these baneful days. Although she could never really forget this, it was painful to talk about. But acting like it never happened, while she loved her so much, made her selfish somehow.

And she didn’t want to be anymore.

\- I couldn’t say goodbye to her. When she died out there, I was looking for Derek. I thought I had time. I thought the others would save her. When I came back, she was already dead. I didn’t get to say goodbye and... that’s why I should have never robbed you from saying goodbye to Derek. I’m so sorry, Amelia. 

It was true Amelia felt betrayed when Meredith never called her before unplugging her brother, the only family member that almost always had her back. The one she were the closest to. 

But she had forgiven her since then. Perfectly knowing that, Meredith had still apologized, far more genuinely than she ever had.

And for that, Amelia felt grateful. 

\- We were both robbed of saying goodbye after-all, she simply replied. I guess we have more in common than we usually think.

They then both smirked at each other. They had to admit they were more alike than they wanted to say. If Maggie was the optimistic one of the group, they both were dark enough so they could relate from time to time.

And they weren’t about to forget it anymore.

-

Weeks passed and the lady chief trifecta was never better. At times, Amelia had been scared about what was next for her, so her sisters reassured her the best they could.

Once everything was in order, she was ready to come back to work.

Arizona and the Delucas had been visiting from time to time. And while everyone tried to push her to talk to her husband, who was the only one still in the dark by now, she admitted more than once than she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

When she said this to Maggie, she knew the latter would help out. She just hoped he wouldn’t be mad she wasn’t the one to say it.

But when he came to Meredith’s door one night, waiting to speak to her, she wasn’t surprised. She felt relieved though to witness nothing but concern on his face.

\- Can we talk ?

\- Sure, she replied to him softly. Let me get my coat.

Everything was silent while they walked through the night in the near neighborhood, not knowing where to start. They had so much to say to each other. After all this time, after all the fighting, all the fleeing. 

But even after being hurt and pushed away, Owen had only her well being in mind.

\- You’re okay ? He finally spoke up.

\- I am. Still finding my footing, but I’m getting there.

\- Good. I’m glad to hear it.

He never said anything about Maggie coming to him with a story today. He knew he didn’t need to. Amelia could only realize what him being here meant. Not that he didn’t care anymore before.

But Maggie’s confession had pushed him to come check, without fear of being rejected again.

\- Amelia, I...

He started to talk then stopped. Staring at him, she felt it when his gaze fell on her, full of love. She caught her breath shakily then. It had been a while since he had looked at her that way.

\- I want to try again. I mean us. If you want to.

Amelia’s heart skipped a beat while she felt a pang hearing this. She had been hoping for them to rekindle things for a while now, but she was afraid he was here for the wrong reasons. 

She needed to make sure he wasn’t.

\- Are you sure ? You don’t have to. I know we took vows but... I’m not the same woman you married anymore.

\- I'm not so sure about this, he chuckled. But I’d love to get to know her now.

She gulped while he stared at her, losing herself in all the things she meant to him, obvious in his eyes.

\- Maybe you won’t like who she is. The new me.

\- I’m sure I will fall in love with Amelia Shepherd all over again, he countered softly.

\- How do you know ? She couldn’t help but ask.

Although he still pushed back, she had to wonder. She didn’t want him to stay out of duty. 

\- Because it’s you. 

Closing the distance, he caressed her cheek. She then closed her eyes, leaning into the feel of his sweet gesture. When she opened them again, he was still looking at her adoringly. 

Eyes plunged into one another, they slowly broke the gap to kiss tenderly, for the first time in what felt like forever. Finally, she was now completely at home. 

They had taken vows, for better or for worse, and they were not about to let that go anymore. Still, Amelia had something else on her mind.

\- You know not everything was tumor, right ? It might not fix everything.

\- We’ll figure it out. One day at a time.

She couldn’t repress a smile hearing this. Just like her sobriety, things between them would take time. But they would overcome the obstacles and come out stronger.

And after all the fleeing, all the fear, she was ready to try and mend all her relationships for good, Owen included. With him by her side, maybe she could conquer all her worries after-all.

And now, she felt it was time to stop running at last.


End file.
